Protecting You
by mikanxholawon
Summary: Mikan caught Natsume talking to Persona, and she finds out his secret. What will happen after that? How will she react. (Currently stopped updating for two months, proofreading in progress too. Will continue soon.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, I'm back with a long fanfic this time. I'm thinking about how much chapters it is gonna be, but who knows I'm going to keep updating until the story comes to an end. Also, I have two other ideas for a oneshot fanfics, which I'm going to publish as soon as I finish this one.**

 **I wanted to point out that this idea is not completely pure, it's kind of similar to someone's but I'm changing the details.**

 **Thanks to all people who are supporting me. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, like hell I would (T.T).**

….

Mikan sighed as the bell rang for recess it was another odd school day. She glanced at the empty seat beside her it was supposed to be for Natsume.

 _Where is he? She thought, he's been absent since the first period, could something bad have happened to him? Or maybe he's just skipping classes? Geez that guy disappearing without a trace and making people worry about him._

"Sakura?" a voice cut off her thoughts, she turned to see the blonde haired guy with blue eyes talking to her, it's Ruka Nogi.

"Nani, Ruka-pyon?" the brunette answered with a smile.

"Ahh, it's just that you seem that you have something on your mind?" he asked.

"Oh never mind, anyways where's Natsume?"

"Natsume he is .. you know .. cutting classes… as usual" Ruka answered and plastered a fake smile across his face, he couldn't possibly tell Mikan that Natsume's doing missions for Perosna. It's supposed to remain a _secret_ between them.

"What the heck, how can he cut off classes like that and then get the highest grades?'' she pouted.

Just then Mikan went to her best friend's seat Hotaru Imai.

"Hotaru?" Mikan said.

"What do you want baka?" answered Imai giving the cold shoulder as always.

"Why do you always have to call me names? You meanie!" Mikan huffed angrily.

"Can't you see that I'm working on my invention? Would you stop whining for split a second?" she answered.

"OK, have it your way, I just wanted to say that I'm going out for a walk and I wanted to invite you along thinking it would be nice from me, but since you're stupid inventions are more important to you than your best friend then I don't care anymore!" Mikan yelled and stormed out of the class.

"Mikan-chan! Wait!" Yuu ran after her.

"Come on Imai, go follow her" Sumire said.

"Just let her be" Hotaru replied not moving an inch, emotionlessly.

Mikan hid behind the bushes, she was still mad at Hotaru, suddenly she heard two voices talking.

"What do you exactly want from me, Persona?" Mikan realized the owner of the voice right away it was Natsume's, it wasn't his normal tone it sounded different, even though it was calm but somehow also it was full of anger and fury.

 _Huh Persona? Who is he? And what does he have to do with Natsume? Mikan thought._

"Don't pretend like you don't know.." Persona replied and the iciness in his voice made Mikan flinch.

"Another mission?" Natsume answered.

"Yes, but a different one" Persona said.

"What do you mean?" Natsume eyed him suspiciously and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, this time it's a life threatening one, which means that you may not come back alive, but you have to take it don't you? Too bad for me since you won't be any use to me anymore while you're lying in your grave" Persona said and smirked.

"Why the hell would I agree to take it?" Natsume answered.

"Well, quit playing around since you know the answer to that already, don't take the mission and remember what will happen to your friends and your family" Persona muttered.

"Damn you! fine I will take it! But don't dare to lay a finger on any of them! Otherwise I will burn you to ashes" Natsume yelled.

"We will see about that, I'm off then, don't try to play smart with me or you know what will happen already, and _remember the happiness of the people around you lies within your choices_ " Persona said and disappeared in the shadows.

Natsume clenched his fists and hit the wall.

Meanwhile, Mikan was speechless she just froze tears were running delicately down her cheeks, inside her was a mixture of sadness and sorrow towards Natsume, he sacrificed everything _even his own life_ for the ones he wanted to protect. She felt anger bubbling up inside her, hatred towards the Academy, everything was wrong; it's not fair why does it have to be Natsume? Why does he have to suffer and endure such pain?

Natsume sat up on the Sakura tree and sighed, _until when do I have to keep up with this life? What do I gain from all of this?_

END OF CHAPTER 1.

 **How did you find it? Please tell me.**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger though XD. Well let's see what's gonna happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Protecting you chapter 2_

" _Ne, Natsume?" The brunette asked._

" _Hnn?" Natsume replied._

" _I think that I never regret coming to this academy, because ever since I came here I found out what my dream is .. I want to protect everyone's happiness. When I came here I met a lot of people, they gave me a lot of memories some happy and some sad, you all grew to be precious to me. So the least thing I can do is do my best to protect you" Mikan said and smiled._

" _You sure are something, Mikan.." replied Natsume and smiled._

 _End of flashback_

Natsume remembered his conversation with Mikan, and he thought, _Mikan your smile became my strength to keep on living; you give me the light that heals me. But why can't I protect you? I don't want you to .._

His thoughts got cut off when he heard footsteps approaching the sakura tree, he looked closely and saw a familiar figure it was, Mikan.

 _What is she doing here? He asked himself._

Mikan sat down and hugged her knees, she sighed to herself, she had to go back to class, and break time is over but still she didn't have the urge too. She was too occupied with her thoughts and hardly noticed Natsume until he called her at least five times.

"Oi, ugly girl, don't ignore people when they call you" Natsume muttered.

"I am not ignoring you on purpose, sorry" Mikan replied in a soft voice.

Natsume blinked in surprise, _for heaven's sake what is wrong with her? She apologized and didn't react to being called ugly?_

 _Why does it have to be him? That's no good I can't face him, at least not in the moment, Mikan thought._

Natsume sat quietly beside her, neither of them saying a word for a few minutes; it was until he decided to break the silence.

"Mikan, what's on your mind?" He asked.

"Eh?" she said and gave him a blank look until he looked at her with an expression so intense that she began to sense that something was up.

Silence.

"You sure are strange today don't you think?"

Silence.

She didn't reply but tears were slowly forming in her eyes, she had to go, suddenly she stood up ready to leave, but suddenly she felt a grip on her wrist. She turned and saw Natsume gripping her hand.

"Mikan.." he said.

"Natsume, let go!" she hollered.

"Nope, at least not until you say what's wrong" he replied and tightened his grip.

"Please.. just .. let go.." she said and her voice cracked and when Natsume got a good look on her face, it was streaked with tears. Natsume shocked slowly released her hand.

"I'm sorry, but you will never understand..." she turned away from him wiping her face with her wrist.

"What?" he looked puzzled.

"I'm sorry ..." she said and ran away, leaving him with a puzzled look on his face.

Mikan knew where she was headed to exactly, she wanted to go to Persona, she needed to talk to him, she had to settle things for once and all, she wouldn't accept to see Natsume suffer anymore.

She went slowly to the Northwood Forest; she knew that Persona was there.

"Hello, kitten" suddenly the dark haired man appeared behind her, his voice was icy, fear washed through the poor girl, he symbolized 'death' itself. Mikan felt chills down her spine.

 _Get a grip Mikan, you have to do it, for his sake, for Natsume's sake._ This thought made Mikan stand up shaking every tint of fear out of her, she was now facing him.

END OF CHAPTER 2.

 **Hello, I'm back.**

 **How did you find this chapter? I swear I did a lot of hard work here.**

 **I know that the idea is not completely pure but it required a lot of thinking for the monologue and dialog and even describing the events.**

 **Sigh. Hope you liked it!**

 **Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Reminder of chapter 2.

 _Get a grip Mikan, you have to do it, for his sake, for Natsume's sake._ This thought made Mikan stand up shaking every tint of fear out of her, she was now facing him.

"So I assume that you've been looking for me?" Persona asked and walked closer to Mikan.

"Yes" she replied bravely , then she paused and took a deep breath. "I'm here because.."

".. because of my mission dog..?" Persona cut her off.

"You.. how dare you call Natsume a mission dog! You heartless bastard!" Mikan yelled.

"Hey, take it easy, don't get too worked up." Persona smirked.

"Quit joking around, I'm not here to play with you, I have a proposal for you" Mikan said and tried her best to be serious.

"A proposal? Well enlighten me." Persona said and Mikan could sense the sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm going to do anything to protect Natsume.. anything.. I will put anything at risk just to protect him!" Mikan whispered her voice barely audible, she was desperate.

"Anything? Are you sure about it?" Persona smirked again.

 _Wait? Anything? What the hell did I just blurt out? What is he going to make me do? Mikan thought a hundred of possibilities in her head._

"Yes, anything.." Mikan replied, she was scared, sad, confused, a lot of emotions washed upon her.

"Ok, you will be my new pet." Persona said and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Mikan replied shocked, she had expected something bad, but not as bad as this.

"Yes, I have warned you it's more dangerous than you think, I'm gonna ask you the last time, are you sure about your _final decision?"_ Persona asked.

Mikan sighed it was a hard choice; she stood there deep in thought _. Should I risk my life to save Natsume? But Natsume have always risked everything for all of us, now it's my turn to protect everyone. Natsume I don't want you to suffer anymore, you've had enough, now you can smile._

"Yes, I agree to take his place, no regrets" Mikan replied bravely.

"Why did you decide so?" Persona looked at her with his icy eyes making her freeze.

"It's none of your business" Mikan said weakly.

"None of my business?, why you are a brave one!" Persona laughed, his laugh was just like a sound of a snake hissing.

"Oh, by the way, I will take Natsume's place on one condition." Mikan muttered.

"Which is?" He asked wondering how a little girl could have so much courage.

"That you won't lay a finger on Natsume ever again." Mikan said.

"I won't I promise" Persona said and sneered.

"Well, how can I possibly take a promise from a cold hearted killer, like you?" Mikan asked.

"Common I'm a man of promise" Persona said and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Alright" Mikan replied.

"Well, you have to bid farewell to your darlings, we're leaving this Academy tomorrow morning" Persona said and disappeared.

"Wait!" Mikan shouted.

 _I have to leave the Academy? Where to? Why? What about my friends? How would I explain this to everyone? What is gonna happen to me?. She thought trying to find an answer for those questions but she couldn't, her future is a mystery._

The next morning Mikan rode the limo that was waiting for her in front of the Academy's gate. She didn't say goodbye to any of her friends, not even Hotrau because it would be harder for her. But Narumi had agreed to take care of that problem.


	4. Chapter 4

Four years later…

Mikan was gazing outside from the window, it was snowing. She smiled sadly when she recalled what Hotaru had told her when they were kids.

"Smile dummy, didn't I tell you that your 30 percent uglier when you cry?"

They were 10 at that time, six years have passed since then. _Hotaru, how are you doing?_

Another memory struck her, it was Christmas, she was with her friends and snow was already starting to fall.

"Look, it's snowing" Mikan exclaimed.

"Pretty!" Nonoko said.

She remembered their laughter while they were racing towards the school grounds to see who can build a better snowman. She cherished those memories in her heart, she knew that they can never be replaced. Mikan believed that if someone is in your

 _Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Prez, Permy, Ruka-pyon, Natsume… Everyone… I miss you so much.. how are you all?_

Suddenly, her phone buzzed, it was from the principal.

 _Re: Important Announcement._

 _Mikan, I'd like to inform you that you are heading back to Japan tomorrow morning. You are going back to study in the Gakuen Alice. All the important preparations for your flight and your transfer papers have been done._

 _Principal Matsura._

Mikan froze, she was speechless, and everything around her seemed to stop except the thoughts that stormed inside her head. She didn't know how to react, two minutes earlier she was daydreaming about going back and seeing her friends, and now she has been informed that she's going for real?.

 _Is this a dream? There is only one way to find about it._ She pinched her cheek, and _Oww, that hurts! Then this is real! It's true I'm really going back to Japan!_

Words would never enough to describe how happy she was, she had never felt happier in her life more than this instant. But soon her happiness turned into dismay when she remembered the rules that Persona had told her, the day when she made the deal with him.

 _She was strictly forbidden to be emotional; she can't talk to any of her friends or make any contact with them. If she did disobey any of the rules it would a threat to the lives of her friends._

Mika sighed this is going to be much harder than she had expected it to be. She can't talk to any of them, even Hotaru? Why even her best friend. But she can't blame anyone for this; it was her who agreed to Persona's conditions, and had accepted to take the risk, besides she knew that a day like this would come sooner or later.

The next morning Mikan made her way to the school main gate to take the limo that was waiting for her.

"Mikan! Don't go! How would I manage to stay at this place without you?" Miyuki pleaded as she hugged her.

"Miyuki, it's okay, don't worry!" Mikan hugged her back.

"Yeah, I know but still I'm going to miss you!" Miyuki replied and cried on her shoulder.

"Hey Miyuki, don't cry, stay strong you are the tough weed, remember?" Mikan said and blinked because tears have already begun to form in her eyes.

"Okay, I just want to tell you that I want you to have fun in Japan, and that I love you so much" Miyuki smiled and looked up at Mikan's face.

"Me too, you are my best friend Miyuki, goodbye" Mikan smiled and waved.

"Farwell Mikan!" Miyuki waved back.

Not looking back Mikan handed her suitcase to the driver, opened the car's door and plopped herself on her seat. Slowly as the car moved away, she closed her eyes and fell into sleep.

"Ma'am?" A voice woke her up; she opened her eyes and saw the driver.

"H-hai?" Mikan muttered and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry for cutting your sleep, but we have reached the airport" The driver replied in an apologetic tone.

"Huh?" She said and looked up from the window and saw that she had arrived to the airport. _For heaven's sake, how much have I slept?_

"Thanks sir" She said kindly and rolled her suitcase behind her to the airport.

 _To all passengers whose taking flight number A12, please precede to gate number 3. The plane will be leaving in 20 minutes. Thank you._

The flight to Japan was longer than Mikan had anticipated, but that didn't seem to bother her at all. Since she was busy thinking, _what would their reaction be like? Have they changed? Is Natsume able to smile now? Did he wonder why did I suddenly leave? Could he be worried?_

 _Wait, Natsume worried? Pfft.. Who am I kidding?_

Suddenly, a question popped in Mikan's head. It was too simple, yet almost impossible to answer.

 _Why did I take Natsume's place?_ _I mean he always bullies me, he is mean. But he can be nice and gentle sometimes. Ehhhhhhh? G-gentle and nice? Wait maybe it's true. Mikan shut up. Okay, it's possible that I like him? L-LI-K-E? Mikan go to hell._

Mikan raised her palm to her cheek; she got surprised when she found it very hot. She fiddled in her bag and took out her mirror; she gazed into her reflection and saw that she was beet red. _Doki. Doki. Doki. Why is my heart beating like this? Oh no! I guess that I do like him after all._

Finally, the plane landed on Japan's airport.

Mikan went out of the gate to find the same black limo since 4 years waiting for her; she seated herself, and watched the way as the car moved past the traffic. She opened the window, took a deep breath, and chuckled happily.

After several hours, she was there in front of the gate, after so long she is finally back. She had longed for this moment; she knew that her heart belonged to nowhere but here.

End of chapter 4.

 **Hello, how are you all? Was I a bit late to update? Sorry for slacking off.**

 **I tried my best to write a story with no flaws, but that's impossible, since we are all humans after all.**

 **Did you like the chapter or not? Please review.**

 **Thank you all so much!**

 **Thanks for the friends who supported me by PMing me and thanks for who followed my story and added it to their favs. It means a lot to me :').**

 **AzuraShine, SailorCandy, TenshiNoir, princess6464, GA writer. Thank you and please add them.**

 **Ja nee! :3.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mikan walked out of the limo dragging her suitcase behind her, she looked around her while she was making her way to the principal's office. Nothing had changed, but she did. She was now a special star; during her stay in America she had improved both her physical and mental abilities. She became intelligent, she didn't anyone to help her in her studies anymore, the seriousness of her missions had helped her get rid of her clumsiness, making her more mature and cautious about whom she trusted. Mikan had also changed the style of her clothes; she became more elegant, usually she wore jeans and blouses, high heels, a little bit of mascara and sometimes silver eye shadow. Her hair was not tied into two pigtails; instead she often tied into a ponytail, or let it cascade freely on her shoulders. In other words, she became prettier and beautiful.

She lost her happy-go-lucky personality; she isn't the bubbly, cheerful girl anymore. The glint of happiness that was in her chocolate orb eyes disappeared, it was replaced by a cold look, which reflected the sorrow, sadness, grief, and misery which she had faced the past four years. Regardless of all that, deep inside her soul she knew that one day, she would get her life back, she would laugh and smile like she used too, that she would be able to revert to her original self again, that's why she faced all those years with patience and endurance. But how that would when a cold hearted murderer threatened her to kill the ones she loved?

Mikan knocked the door.

"Come in" A voice called.

Mikan entered and walked to where the principal was sitting, she stood there and bowed politely.

"Mikan Sakura, please have a seat" The principal smiled.

"Thank you sir" Mikan replied and sat on the cushioned seat.

"So, I expect that you have been informed that you're here to complete your studies?" He asked.

"Yes sir" Mikan inquired. _Oh Kami-sama , if I am not here to complete my studies then what exactly am I here for? How stupid can people get?_

"You may find this a little bit surprising, but you will be enrolled here as Kaname Tendou" He said flatly.

"What do you mean, sir?" Mikan asked confused.

"You will be enrolled here as Kaname Tendou as I mentioned earlier" He replied.

"Why, sir?" Mikan said a little bit taken back by what we said.

"We certainly don't want any kind of commotion to happen in the Academy. Imagine that a girl who disappeared four years ago is suddenly back to complete her studies, that won't cause anything but chaos. What are we doing to prevent this is making you enroll as another student, and we expect you to lend us your hand and cooperate with us, you will won't you?" The principal asked and smirked.

Mikan asked no more questions, she had learned that the best thing to do is keep your mouth shut.

"Of course, sir" She muttered and managed to plaster a smile.

"Good, now you may head to your class, Mr. Narumi is waiting for you in the middle school division" The principal said and held out his hand. "It's nice having you back Mrs. Sakura"

"Yes, thank you sir" Mikan replied and shook his hand.

"One more thing, here are a pair of glasses to help you hide your identity" He handed her a pair of red framed thick glasses.

"Thank you sir, have a nice day" Mikan turned to leave and took the pair of glasses.

"Same to you" He replied with a grin.

Mikan went to her room, it was luxurious room, there was a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a wooden table with two chairs, a closet, and finally a king sized bed.

 _Mikan smiled to herself, not bad._

She sighed and threw herself on her bed; she was tired it was a long tiring day of her. Slowly she drifted into sleep.

 _End of chapter 5._


	6. Chapter 6

" _Before I met you, I never knew what it is like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikan opened her eyes; she yawned and looked to the clock. It was 9:45… Wait what?.

"KYAAAA, I'M GONNA BE LATE ON THE FIRST DAY!" Mikan yelled inwardly. She stumbled out of the bed, washed her face and brushed her teeth. Hurriedly, she put on her uniform, grabbed her glasses and bag, finally she brushed her hair and let it down on her shoulders. With that she stormed out of her room and slammed the door shut.

She ran in the hallway, as if her life depended on it, too busy to notice in her surroundings she bumped into someone.

"Aiee, that hurts" Mikan mumbled rubbing her forehead.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked, Mikan looked up and saw a face that she recognized well.

"N-narumi-sensei?" Mikan said in a soft voice.

"Mikan-chan!" Narumi replied with a smile forming on her face. Narumi was a kind-hearted teacher, he has a warm personality, and he was the one who enrolled Mikan in the Academy. He believed in her and encouraged her to discover her Alice. In fact, she loved him so much that she used to called him 'dad'.

"How have you been sensei? I missed you" Mikan whispered she was on the verge of tears.

"Mikan-chan, I missed you too" He said and patted her head.

"But sensei, I thought that I have you on my first class?" Mikan asked confused.

"Yes, but Mikan aren't you a bit early?" Narumi asked.

"What? I'm late!" Mikan stated still confused.

"No, you must be wrong, look its 8:55, the first class starts in five minutes" Narumi said taking a glance on his watch.

"You have to be kidding" Mikan whined.

Narumi laughed "Anyway Mikan, good thing that I met you, I wanted to discuss an urgent matter with you."

"What is it?" Mikan asked curiously.

"You were told that you have to disguise as 'Kaname' right?" Narumi said and paused as if waiting for Mikan to approve.

Mikan nodded.

"So, I'd like to inform you that the 'disguise' plan has been officially canceled by the principal" Narumi said.

"You're telling the truth right?" Mikan inquired.

"Yes, and also you were informed that you cannot talk to your friends?" Narumi asked.

"Uh, yeah" Mikan muttered sadly.

"Also you'd better take of those glasses, I might not be able to recognize you myself" Narumi said with a wink, trying to get the girl out of her sadness.

"And you say that you're not a comedian" Mikan chuckled lightly.

"It'll be okay Mikan-chan, I promise" Narumi said and ruffled her hair.

"Arigatou sensei, don't worry about me, I will be fine as always" Mikan replied with a warm smile, Narumi knew it was fake to convince him that she was okay. Just then the bell rang, indicating that the first class is about to start.

"Mikan-chan, go to the class and wait for me until I call your name out okay?" Narumi said.

"Uh huh" Mikan replied.

"That's a yes right?" Narumi asked.

"Uh huh, now where do I sit?" Mikan said.

"Beside Hyuuga-kun and Nogi-kun" Narumi said and Mikan's jaw dropped, he turned to leave before she could object or say anything.

Mikan was now crying anime style.

She didn't mind sitting next Ruka he was one of the nicest people to her, but Natsume it was like hell to her.

 _Narumi-sensei you're not making my first day easier, Mikan thought and sighed silently as she opened the classroom's door._

Mikan plopped herself on her seat and shifted her gaze to the window, people began to come in and she heard familiar voices, much to her relief no one noticed her presence and that was exactly what she wanted.

"Hey" A voice came from her right side and eventually she had to turn to see who it was, just then her chocolate orbs met his crimson eyes.

"Natsume?" Mikan stuttered then bit her tongue she wasn't supposed to talk to him, but his name just slipped out of her tongue.

Natsume froze when he heard this familiar angelic voice say his name; his beloved Mikan was finally back. He stared at her in amazement as if he's assuring himself that she's real. He had longed to see her for eternity and now she was right in front of his eyes. He just wanted to gaze at her forever, he was afraid that if he spoke she would banish just like the last time.

"Good morning everyone, I have a very special announcement" Narumi beamed interrupting the reunion between them. "We have a very special student, please come ahead" he continued.

Mikan breathed in some air and got up from her seat to stand beside Narumi.

"My name is Mikan Sakura" Mikan said in a cold tone.

Silence.

You could hear a pin drop.

Just then there were gasps of shock and murmurs going in the class. Mikan rolled her eyes; she knew that they would make a fit.

"Where were you?" Koko said.

Another silence.

"Why won't you answer?" Sumire asked.

Still silence.

"I went to study aboard in America" Mikan simply stated the same coldness in her voice and now was staring on the floor.

"And why did you come back?" Nonoko asked.

"I decided to complete my studies here again, now do you mind stop inferring in my personal bussiness?" Mikan answered with a glare.

"What?" Nonoko said and looked crestfallen.

Silence again.

"That is not the Mikan I know" Hotaru said.

Mikan looked up her gaze meeting her best friend's, pain washed through her. She wanted to go hug her and cry on her shoulder telling her how her life was meaningless without having her around; she wanted her to hit her with her Baka Gun. But she didn't say any of this.

"Not the Mikan you know? Do I look like I care? Did you expect me to come back the same as before? If that is the case then why don't see for yourself? Are you the same as before? No, and I'm not too, and if you think that I will ever come back to my original self, then I want to tell you that you are dead wrong" Mikan said looked at her hard in the eye.

There was no sound in the class; everyone was too shocked to say anything. What have gone into her? They didn't know.

Narumi sensed the tension in the air so he decided to put an end for it "Okay everyone, now go Mikan-chan go to your seat, and let's start the lesson" he said and clapped his hands together, he knew that Mikan didn't want to act like that, she was going against her own will, he sensed that Mikan was hurt by what she said, he admitted to himself that she was going too far, but somehow he didn't disapprove of what she did.

"Oh and one more thing, don't try to get near me, don't talk to me, or touch me, none of you, do you understand what I just said? I can't be compared to the likes of you anymore. In other words, you and I are completely from different worlds, got it?" Mikan said harshly and walked back to her seat and sat beside Natsume, trying her best to ignore the eyes that were staring at her.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but she didn't give him any attention.

Narumi just turned to the board and started his lesson.

"Okay, now open your textbooks to page 126 and start solving the questions" He said.

Natsume didn't like what he just saw; he didn't like the new Mikan. But he knew that something was wrong. It was unlikely for Mikan to treat her friends this way and Natsume knew that she had a specific reason for all of this. He's determined to find what's this entire ruckus about but he decided that's it's better for him to wait until the right time comes. It's just a matter of time.

 _End of chapter 6._

 **Hello everyone. How is the story so far? Do you find it good?**

 **I'd say that it's not really bad, I know it's cliché but I'm trying.**

 **I have an idea for another story so let's wait for this to finish and you'll find something more interesting after this!**

 **Also, I'm looking for someone to partner up with me in writing. If anyone wants to please let me know, and thanks in advance! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

" _I'm afraid we'll be one of the ones who miss each other their entire life."_

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Mikan has been back to the Academy since two weeks, and her harsh attitude was still the same. Even though her friends didn't give up on her and was still trying to get her back to talk to them, but all of their attempts has been gone into waste.

"Ok, you guys I'm done with Sakura, I can't take her treating us like this. I'm done you want to continue on trying do it yourself." Sumire said.

"But common Shouda, she's our friend we can't just let her stay like this." Koko said.

"Friends you say? If we are her 'friends' then why is she treating us like this?" Sumire yelled and stomped her feet on the ground.

"You don't ever have the right to complain Shouda, don't you remember how you treated her when she came to the Academy?" Kitsuneme snapped.

"I know, Sumire-chan I agree with you. But if she doesn't consider us her friends anymore, we still do right? I mean remember those memories we had together with her, without Mikan-chan being her usual self I feel that there is something not right in this class. I really miss Mikan, and I'm willing to do anything to let her revert back to the way she was." Nonoko said in a sad voice.

"Yeah, me too" Anna agreed.

"Fine, stop trying to make me feel guilty, she really is clumsy and can be a jerk sometimes. But I miss her too." Sumire said tearing up a little.

"Oi Koko, have you tried reading her mind?" Natsume asked.

Koko rolled his eyes, "Don't need to tell me to, I already tried several times but seems that she blocked me with her Nullification Alice" He replied with a wink.

Natsume didn't rise to his sarcasm; instead he shoot him his famous 'I will burn you' glare, and Koko sweat dropped.

Nobody spoke for a few minutes; they were trying to think of a good plan.

"Okay, I have no choice but to use my invention" Hotaru said with sort of a shrug.

"Which is?" Ruka asked curiously.

"Here" She paused taking out something small from her pocket, took a deep breath to continue. "This is my newest invention, which is the spying chip. It locates whoever carries it, and also can make you hear whatever is going around." Hotaru said calmly.

"But how will this help us?" Koko asked and knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Ok Koko, for once use that brain of yours for good" Kitsu retorted.

"That was mean bro" Koko gave him a look.

"What I was saying is that I'm going to put this into Mikan's pocket" Hotaru continued.

"Great. She's going to notice and we're going to get darned" Koko commented.

"Man, would you shut up! You duh brain she's going to put this into Mikan's pocket without letting her notice" Kitsu said and Koko slapped his shoulder angrily.

"Anyways Imai, when are we going to apply the plan" Ruka asked ignoring the two twins.

"When the time comes" Hotaru simply replied.

"Huh?" Ruka asked confused.

"Anyways, it's 3 a.m. and it's getting really late, we need to go back to our dorms before we get into trouble, good night." Hotaru said and left the room.

"She's right, good night guys" Nonoko mumbled and Anna followed.

After a few minutes everyone started to go to back to their rooms, despite all of them being exhausted from staying up all the night, nonetheless none of them could sleep.

Natsume eventually gave up of being able to sleep, so he went up to the rooftop, the past months events were too awful to contemplate. Mikan had occupied his thoughts for what seemed life forever. He stared up at the starlit sky and searched for a meteor, and suddenly a thought struck up in his mind.

 _Ever since the day Mikan left, he stopped getting orders for missions._

Somehow the more he thought about it, the more his head throbbed.

There was some kind of connection, there were something missing.

Mikan.. missions… _Persona._

 _Wait Persona?_

The sudden realization of this made him flinch; his face got pale and the blood drained from his face. Yes it all seemed to make sense, Mikan suddenly disappearing in the thin air and him not getting anymore missions, the only logical explanation that seemed to clarify this was Persona.

Natsume shuddered just thinking of him was enough to send shivers down his spine. He had a hard time trying to get over his past, he remembered the swamp of humiliation and regret that he had sunk into before, and Mikan was now sinking into it. She was now facing fear, distress, and sorrow every single night of her life, without him realizing it. How couldn't he notice earlier? How did he fail to realize it? Why didn't he make his move to protect her earlier? Natsume was now full of fury and madness, and anyone knew that if the Natsume Hyugga was going to act based on his anger. Then no good is going to happen.

 _End of chapter 7._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again. I want to seriously thank the people who added my story to their favorites and the people who reviewed and who also followed. I'm delighted to know that you liked my story.**

 **Thanks to xxFLaMiNG MiLCuTexx** **for giving me an idea to complete the story. As well as being the best senpai.**

 **Also, an important thing is that I already know 1000000% that the idea of Mikan becoming Persona's pet has already been adapted by a lot of writers. I've already said it before but I tried my best to change a lot of stuff and details. Plus, this is my first fanfiction so I can't really be blamed you know what I mean, because this is just a head start. This story is coming to an end, and another one is going to be published soon after this one which has a purely fresh idea from my mind. Anyways, thank you and happy reading.**

" _The best love is the kind that awakens the soul for more that plants the fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. That's what I hope to give you forever."_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO_

Mikan entered her room through the window, it was almost midnight. She dragged herself to the bathroom, her hands were covered with bruises and cuts, and blood was oozing out of her ankle. She opened the sink and she winced as she washed her injuries with warm water. Having the bleeding stopped, she took some bandages from the first aid kit, and wrapped them carefully.

She stumbled out to her room and changed her clothes; Mikan sat down on her cushioned chair, she exhaled heavily, she didn't feel so good. Nothing was really taking the edge off the joint-ache she felt, or the drilling headache, or the clammy sweating and shivering. She took a good look on her pale face; she looked quite bad as she felt, she took her cheeks and stomach to her elbow. Even though her mind felt strong, but her heart was weak.

Her conversation with Persona echoed in her mind.

" _A sister?"_

" _Yes, a sister."_

" _But how? I haven't heard about it until now."_

" _The information was confidential; we waited for the right time until we could tell you"_

" _Really? Confidential? I'm sick of this crap"_

" _You know that your time has come, but let me ask you one thing, are you sure about your capability of completing your missions?"_

" _I'm not sure about this, I'm going to die either I did the missions or did not."_

" _Uncertainty can lead to someone's death"_

" _Don't go throwing stupid riddles, like that."_

" _Anyway, as you said earlier you're going to die whether you took the missions or not. So, I'd suggest that you'd better play smart in our little game, and take the missions, let me remind you that it's not like have a choice anyway. That's what I have to say, think about it or face the consequences."_

" _God damn it, I agree, but what will happen to my sister? I mean when I die"_

" _She's going to be enrolled as a new student in the Gakuen Alice"_

" _You're not going to harm her aren't you?"_

" _Of course not"_

" _I will take your word of that"_

" _Oh, please do"_

" _But can you tell me how did I get a sister?"_

" _During your mother's and Shiki's stay at the Anti-Alice Organization, they secretly got married and got you a sister"_

" _Did the organization approve of that?"_

" _They did not, eventually they were forbidden to, and that was considered as betrayal and due to that they killed them, in a so called 'accident'"_

" _So, they killed them and covered for their death by calling it an accident?"_

" _Exactly, now I will be taking my leave, and before you ask any more questions her name is Aya Chicane."_

Mikan couldn't take this any longer. Everything was a lie, her life was a lie. Could she trust Persona? She hoped she could, she really did. Now, a heavier lift was on her shoulder. She didn't even know why she agreed to protect a sibling she never met. A hundred of thoughts jumped in her mind, and for the first time in a long time, she felt that she really wanted to talk to someone.

"Do you have some kind of death wish, polka-dots?"

She practically jumped when she heard the voice.

"Weren't you taught some courtesy?" Mikan replied.

He cocked his head to one side and smiled "Courtesy, eh? You sure have gotten to be tough."

"Yeah, I did and that's probably because I don't want to be called any names by you again, and I will pay you back all your insults" She said.

"Wow, I'm impressed." He said mockingly.

"Anyway, I'd love to chit-chat with you, but as you see its 2:30 a.m. and I really want to go to bed, so would you please leave?" Mikan said.

"Nope." Natsume retorted, walking across the room slowly and took a seat on her bed.

Mikan glared at him, and oh boy Natsume enjoyed seeing the scenery.

"Natsume, I'm not kidding get out of here" Mikan ventured and pointed towards the door.

"Do I look like I'm kidding? I'm not leaving"He replied simply.

"I don't have time for your stupid childish acts, you're wasting my precious sleep time, now for the last time, get out now and don't make me-" She paused searching for appropriate words to say, but she couldn't find any.

Nastume smirked at this "Make you what?"

"Make me.. drag you out of here by yourself" Mikan stuttered.

"You sure have some guts" He snapped.

"I do" She snapped back.

Mikan wanted to punch the light out of him, _did I really suffer and take insane risks for this potato head?_

Neither of them spoke for a minute or two.

"Mikan." Natsume suddenly spoke up.

Mikan's eyes met his maroon eyes his gaze seemed to fix her, his look was unsettling and she began to sense that he wanted to say something.

"What?" Mikan asked.

The expression in his face was impossible to fathom, the tone in his voice gave nothing away. But the question he asked was very direct. "Why are you doing missions for Persona?"

 _What? What? What? What did he say?_

"What.. do you mean?" Mikan spluttered nervously.

"Why are you doing missions for Persona?" Natsume repeated his face bearing the same expression.

"Missions? Persona? What kind of nonsense are you spewing Natsume?" Mikan replied sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. _Cripes, how did he know? I can't let him know._

"Don't run away little girl" He paused "We both know that you're lying" He added.

"Don't go accusing me with your baloney" Mikan fought back.

"Want me to convince you with my baloney?" He asked solemnly.

"Give it a shot" She replied praying that he would not find any evidence to prove his point.

"Fine" He sighed "Why did you rub the back of your neck? Also, why did you bite your lip?" Mikan opened her mouth to explain but Natsume raised his hand as if to tell her to shut up "You do that when you're lying"

"Still that's not enough to convince me" Mikan said slightly amused.

"Why did you leave the academy for four years for mysterious reasons? Don't try to tell me that it's to continue your studies, because I'm done with this crap" Natsume added.

"Natsume.." Mikan said.

"Lastly, those injuries that's covering your body, now is that enough to convince you?" Natsume said his voice raging with fury, he wasn't yelling which was even worse, it was as if he was disappointed in her, that she didn't find him trustworthy enough to secure him with his secrets.

Mikan didn't know what to say, he gave her _I know it all_ stare, which left her no choice but to give up.

"Natsume, I guess I have no choice" Mikan said heavily.

"What is it about?" He asked.

"Geez, why are you in a rush, it's a long story I will tell you, now please come and sit down" She said and pointed to the empty chair. Natsume sort of shrugged and took the seat.

"Please hear me carefully, and don't tell a living soul about this, okay?" Mikan said and looked at Natsume with her hazel eyes.

"Sure." He said and reassured her with a slight nod.

"Thank you, now I'm going to start from the day I left the Academy, and don't interrupt me, knowing your arrogant and curious nature, I'm sure you will. I don't even know why I am wasting my breath or even bothering myself to tell you this. Don't worry I will allow to ask questions when I'm done, alright?" Mikan said.

Natsume's eyebrow twitched at what he just heard, but he decided to let those insults slip just for now.

 _End of chapter 8._


	9. Authors Note

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Just wanted to apologize for not updating for a week. But school is starting in three days. So, I wanted to inform you guys that I can update once a week on weekend mostly. Sorry, but I'm not slacking off, wish me luck this year. Thank you!**

 **Mi-chan was here.**


	10. Chapter 9

"So, to put this quite simply I went to America and trained for four years, it's not regular training though, they organized an intense program especially for me. Man, it was exhausting. Anyway, my missions are to nullify the Alice of the enemy." Mikan said heavily.

"In other words, you watch for the other member's backs?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, you can say that." Mikan replied.

There was semi-silence for a moment, and then

"Polka, what's your reason? For who are you willing to go this far?" Natsume said his gaze fixing hers.

Mikan knew that she was going to face the music sooner or later, she tried to think of a convenient lie, she didn't like lying, but she didn't have much of a choice anyway. How could she tell Natsume she did this for him? Nope. She would die of embarrassment. Perhaps tell him about her sister? Absolutely not. Suddenly it dawned to her.

"Sorry, can't tell you about that, it's a secret." Mikan said.

"What secret polka?" Natsume said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"How would it be a secret if I told you what it is? Plus, stop calling me polka, it's annoying, and for your information I do have a name." Mikan said and ended her sentence with a glare.

"Whatever, dimwit." He said.

"Nitwit."

"Idiot."

"Jerk."

"Ugly girl."

Mikan rolled her eyes, "Okay, this is enough."

"Mikan, is there anything I can do to help you?" Natsume asked.

"Can you stay here tonight?" Mikan said and bit her lip nervously at the realization of what just escaped from her mouth.

Natsume blinked in surprise for what seemed liked the tenth time for today, and then slowly a smirk started to appear on his face.

Mikan blushed scarlet when she saw his smirk, "No, I didn't mean it like that! It just slipped.. I mean you.. me.. uh.." She uttered.

"Getting silent aren't we? Little girl." Natsume teased laughter in his eyes.

"Moo! I hate you jerk." She yelled and hid under the covers to hide her embarrassment.

"I think its fine for me to play daddy tonight." Natsume said and sat on the rug leaning his back to her bed.

"Thank you, Natsume." She mumbled softly, "The truth is I'm glad that you came, you see I really wanted to talk to someone, I have been thanking you a lot recently and it irks me. But really thank you." She continued and slowly drifted into the dream-filled like sleep.

"Goodnight, little girl." Natsume whispered before he himself fell asleep.

 _End of chapter 9._

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello, so yeah I know that I don't have a right to complain, because it's been 11 days since last I updated. But here is a new chapter, plus school work is important to me too and I don't like it to pile up. Anyways, I updated today, thank you for your sweet comments that fueled me up and urged me to continue writing this, remember that this is written with love. Yayaya, enjoy.**

" _This affection just can't be helped, even though I know that you're someone that I can't stretch my hands towards, even though this 'love' has been growing more painful than before. I'll keep choosing you over and over, because I love you."_

…

Mikan found herself plunged into darkness, _What is this place, she thought._ She stared around her trying to find an escape but unfortunately the only thing she found was utter blackness.

"My dear child." Said a voice.

That was strange, the voice seemed oddly familiar. _Ji-chan?_

No way, it couldn't be.

But it was.

She saw her beloved her grandfather and a small figure, which appeared to be a child. They were both looking up at the moonlit sky.

"Hai, Ji-chan?" Answered the little girl. And then it dawned to Mikan this wasn't any child, it was her when she was 5 years old.

"Do you feel lonely without mommy and daddy?" The old man asked.

The girl shook her head, "Of course not! As long as I have ji-chan with me, then I'm fine," She ended her sentence with a big smile.

The old man smiled back, "I'm glad that you feel that way, but even if I'm not with you, you will be fine because I will always be there, watching over you." He gestured towards the sky.

She coked her head to one side confused, "What do you mean, Ji-chan?"

"I mean from the heaven." He replied still smiling from the little girl's innocence.

"Oh, so will I got to heaven Ji-chan?"

"If you are a good girl, then you will." He said ruffling her hair.

"I love you grandpa." The girl mumbled before throwing herself into his arms.

"Me too, my child you are my treasure in this world."

Suddenly, her grandfather's face disappeared; leaving her in the midst of the darkness, she narrowed her eyes in despair, and began uncontrollably calling his name.

"Ji-chan, don't leave! Why did you go? Don't leave me here by myself! Do you hear me? Please I beg you!" Mikan shouted desperately, in the last part her voice got caught in her throat.

 _Please just one more glimpse of grandpa, onegai I beg you._

Mikan woke up frantically kicking the covers; a stream of tears was flowing on her cheeks. She slowly breathed out a heavy sigh of relief that it all was a dream.

On her desk she found a small slip of paper.

 _Don't freak out polka, I went to school, and didn't wake you up because you slept like the dead. Anyway, I'm coming by tonight. On 7:30 p.m._

 _P.s: You look ugly when you sleep._

 _Natsume._

Mikan pouted when she saw the 'ugly' part, "Jerk," she muttered, he was concerned alright, but did he really have to say that? She guessed that it was probably because he didn't like to show his emotions. Mikan tried her best to hide the smile that was on her face, but it was a failed attempt.

Then she heard a slight knock on the door.

"Come in" She replied.

 _End of chapter 10._

 **Sorry for the short chapter, updating again soon.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hiya, so yeah I'm back with a new chapter. This week was surprisingly good, and since I'm in a good mood, and since I've finished my school work early, I decided to update. This is dedicated to everyone who read my story, I hope that I can reflect my gratitude and happiness to you guys. Thank you again, and enjoy reading please!**

A guy with a blonde her peered through the door, "Hello, Mikan-chan."

"Narumi-sensei?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, it's me," the teacher made his way inside the room, "Surprised to see me?" He asked with a smile.

"To tell the truth, yes, but it's a pleasant surprise." She replied, smiling.

Narumi grinned, "So, I assume you just woke up?" He suggested.

"Eh? You're right, but how did you know?" Mikan answered looking somewhat puzzled.

"Well, it wasn't hard for me to guess," The teacher breathed out before he explained; "I mean you don't look in the perfect attire." He pointed towards her.

"What do you mean?" Mikan said dumbly.

The teacher waved his hand impatiently, "Look at the mirror at you will know what I mean."

And when she did, Mikan flushed in embarrassment, this wasn't the _perfect attire, especially for meeting a teacher._ Her hazel locks were tangled up in a messy way, and her pajamas had teddy bears on it, which made her look really childish. To make the situation worse than it is, her bed was unmade, her uniform was thrown carelessly on the floor, and the dishes was still in the kitchen sink from yesterday's dinner.

"Sensei, I am very sorry, umm... You see no one dropped by since a long time and I didn't bother to clean up." Mikan uttered nervously.

She was lying, since a certain raven haired boy dropped by yesterday, but she decided to scratch that for now, because it was an unintentional lie.

"It's okay, Mikan-chan, I was just messing with you." He laughed.

Mikan laughed too. _What is he doing here anyway?_

Narumi seemed to have her thoughts, "If you're wondering why I'm here, it's because I wanted to give you this." He reached something out of his pocket, "A letter," He added before handing it out to her.

"Really? Thanks." She said and examined it carefully. _Strange, from whom would it be?_

" Who is it from?" She asked.

"It's from your mother."

Mikan's eyes widened in bewilderment. "How did you get it?"

Narumi but his lip nervously, "We found it in your moms belongings, after your parents death, the academy was able to find the AAO headquarters, but by the time we reached there, Reo Mouri and his gang managed to escape." He said dryly.

There was no response from Mikan, she was trying to register what Narumi just said, and her stare remained blank, until his voice brought her back to reality.

"Mikan-chan? You okay?" He asked anxiety in his voice.

"Yeah, I was just wondering why you are giving it to me, I mean now."

"Oh that's because I was just searching for something on my desk drawer and I happened to find it. I'm sorry" He said apologetically.

"No, please don't apologize sensei, its fine." Mikan reassured him with a warm smile.

Narumi decided that it would be better to give her some privacy, "Okay then, I will be going now, and I suppose that I'm going to see you tomorrow in class?" He abruptly said, "And one more thing, you'd better take care of yourself, your face looks kinda scrawny." He added, reached for the doorknob and exited the room.

She watched him as he left the room, before turning her complete attention to the letter. She sat on the chair, she felt herself tremble, she inhaled some air hoping that it would her to regain her composure, her heart swelled with anxiety, and fear. She tore the envelope open, inside there was a neatly folded sheet of paper.

 _End of chapter 11._


End file.
